The Good Side of Chaos
by AKAVictoria
Summary: Severus finds a friend in the most unlikely person. Chaos (OC) tells his story of how he completely turned the Wizarding World upside down. Destroying prophecies, Changing plans, scaring Death Eaters, and following Severus around is all in a days work to Chaos. (Notes on profile page) .
1. Meet Chaos

Hello Readers,

My name is Chaos. I am an immortal human/demon created by AKAVictora. She has asked me to make a full introduction of myself before her new story's first chapter is posted. So, let's see where to begin...

I am very very old. I stopped counting my age once I hit the 5,000s. Being an immortal has it's perks. I have the ability to control a black flame, I can control my body temperature, i can walk through walls, I can morph into a deadly black snake, and, of course, as my names describes, I can create chaos. It['s my favorite past time. I am a myth to many and a legend to few. My symbol is my signature black snake form. I am feared by all...well, I was... You will find out more in this story.

What do I look like? I have pale skin, but to know that you have get past the many black tribal markings littering my skin from head to toe. I have black hair that runs down the middle of my head and the sides of my head are shaved, but most of the time I have my hood of my black robe up, covering my head. Sometimes you can't even see my yellowish green eyes because of my hood as well. I have four piercing on each ear and two piercing on left eyebrow. This is my current look. Being immortal, I get bored with the same look for so long. My nails are black and pointed and I wear one ring on my right thumb. This ring is very important to me. It's a black ring with a red gem. It connects me to my only living relative. This brings me to another topic...

My sister. I have one sister and her name is Harmony. She's my twin, but we are complete opposites. The only time we look like twins is when we both agree on something. We were born of an angel and a demon. My mother was an angel and my father was a demon. They were killed when we were very young because the holy and the damned were not allowed together. Before they died, my parents gave my sister and I immortality to rain havoc on those who ruined our family. I take on the demon looks of my father, but I have my mother's calm personality...most of the time. My sister...she has my mother's angelic looks with her sweet smile, her long light brown hair and her bright white robes and dresses, but she has a hell raising temper, she has. It amazes me that she has a husband, also an immortal by the way. We don't see each other much though; while she decided to settle down with her husband, I wanted to be free to travel; to be tied down would, to me, be a prison for a life of eternity.

I guess this brings me to the end of my introduction. Now I guess you may begin reading my story of my travels to a world I had yet to explore. A world where I met a human, who changed my look on my life, Severus Snape. Please enjoy my adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

Where ever I was, I was in this large dark forest, it was cold and rainy. I made my way though the thick brush to a small cave made of an overhanging cliff to get out of the rain. I don't know where I am. I awoke up to find myself in the dirt as my snake form. I slithered through the forest for hours looking for cover. Now that i finally found cover, I was able to transform back into my human form. Before I could settle on making a fire and drying my clothes, i noticed a man in black robes limping through the forest past the cave I was under. I decided to make my way out to him.

"Sir! Sir! Do you need help!? Please it is raining too hard out here to continue. I found a cave not too far."

The man pulls out a stick and points it at me.

"Who- Who are you?!"

"Sir! Please come under the shelter! You seem hurt! It'll be better to wait out the storm!"

"I asked who are you!"

"Sir! We will discuss this under cover!"

I held out my hand to him. I watched him look at me in confusion before he lowered the stick. His body began to sway. Before his body could hit the ground, I shot toward him, grabbing him in mid fall.

"Let's get you out of this rain, Sir."

I helped the poor man under cover and laid him on the ground. I started a fire and removed my outer robe to dry. I turned to the man laying unconscious on the ground. I quietly and quickly removed the man's outer robe as well. Then all I could do was wait for the storm to clear.

An hour or so passed and the rain had yet to stop, when the man stirred.

"Where am I?"

"You are still in the forest. You fell unconscious, so I helped you to cover. How are you feeling?"

"I..I..."

The man hunched over having a coughing fit. Once the fit was over, I helped him move back into a comfortable laying position. I frowned.

"You may be sick Sir."

I felt his forehead to find him burning up.

"You have a fever."

The man glares at me and attempts to move away from my hand. I smirked.

"Well at least you are well enough to show me some of your character. Hm? I suggest you get some sleep. I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon."

Using a cloth from my robe pocket, I wet the cloth with rain water.

One thing I'm known for where I live is my power. I'm a master of fire in all forms, yet I live for the dark, I reign under the light of the moon.

I heated the wet cloth to a warm temperature and laid it gently on the man's forehead. The man sighed in relief.

"Sleep."

And the man closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

I have come to a conclusion that I am not relatively near my home. If I was, this man would have recognized me. He would have feared me. I have been alive for a long time. I have watched people grow and die for centuries. I don't have many friends. Those who are, are like me...immortal. That's right, I'm immortal. If you want a second opinion, ask my sister because so is she. I'm not even referred to as human. I'm known to everyone as a demon. It's why I'm feared.

Another hour passed and the rain began to lighten a bit.

"Who are you?"

I turned to face the man, who was finally awake; fever broken. I smiled at him.

"My frien-many call me Chaos."

I approached the man.

"It's much shorter than my full name...and easier to say. How are you feeling?"

The man watched me warily

"I...feel better."

"How is your leg? You were limping before."

"I will be fine. It was a side effect from a spell."

"A spell? Are you a spell caster?"

The man looked at me in confusion.

"I'm a wizard...yes."

"Ah, wizard, spell caster, same thing.

Then something dawned on me!

"That stick! That was a wand then?"

The man's eyes widened as he searched for his wand.

"What? ...my wand?! What have you done with it?!"

"Calm down. Was it in your outer robe?

I walked over to where I put the robes and fished through the pockets.

"Is this it?"

"Y...Y...Yes."

I hand the wand to him and he gives me another wary look before putting the wand on his person.

"Thank...you."

"No problem Sir."

"My name is Severus."

I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I held out my hand to this man, Severus. That's when he noticed the tribal like tattoos on the back of my hand going up my arm and disappearing under my sleeve, along with my black fingernails. I continued to smile.

"My appearance can be scary sometimes, but I assure you it's mostly just appearance. "

He shook my hand

"Mostly?"

"Mostly."

Severus struggled to sit up.

"I need to get back."

I helped him as he tried to steady himself on his feet.

"Let me help there. You are still weak from the fever."

"No. It's fine. You've done enough."

"It's quite alright. I have nowhere to be."

Severus looks up at me.

"Nowhere to be? Where are you heading?"

I shurged.

"I don't know where I am. I don't live around here."

Severus made a confused face.

"Alright. You can come with me. I can at least give you a place to stay."

"That would be kind of you."

"We will have to visit the Headmaster first."

"Who?"

"The headmaster. I live at the school on the other side of this forest."

"There's a school? *mumbles* Who the hell puts a school at the edge of a dangerous forest."

Severus smirks.

"I have wondered that myself."

I chuckled.

"Well lets get you to this school."

An hour an a half later, we reached the edge of the forest. I laid my eyes on the school.

"That's the school?! Wow it's huge!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I nodded approvingly.

"Cool."


	3. Chapter 2

When we finally made it through the school's gate we used a back door to get to the dungeons of this huge castle.

"My quarters are down here."

Severus led me into his quarters.

"We will use the floo."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The floo?"

Severus handed me a handful of grey dust.

"Stand in the fireplace and when you throw dust on the floor you need to clearly say 'Headmaster's office'. I will go right after you."

"...Alright...this is new."

I followed his instructions. All I remembered seeing was a green flame and then before I knew it, I was stumbling into a highly oriented office. A just as highly oriented dressed man stood up at my entry.

"Who are you?"

"Ah...hello Sir..."

I bowed quickly to the ancient looking man. Suddenly, the green flame reappeared and Severus came through.

"Severus. Where have you been? I was worried.'

"I'm sorry Headmaster. I was held up by the rain."

"Ah, Sir. I happened to see him and he seemed hurt. I had him stay under cover with me until the rain held up."

"Are you alright Severus?"

"I am now, Headmaster. Chaos helped me here and he needs a place to stay."

"I am not sure where I am Sir. I am not from this area nor do I recognize the area."

"If you don't mind, can Severus and I speak in private? If you will stand outside the door."

The elderly man gestured to door. I bowed again.

"Yes Sir."

I stood outside the office for a good 10 minutes before the door opened on its own and I was asked to join them again. Severus and the headmaster decided that I would stay with Severus, until I find a place to stay. Inside his quarters, I got a tour of the place. It was dim but comfortable. It worked quite nicely for me. We sat in front of the fire discussing what the arrangements will be.

"So what do you teach here Severus?"

"I teach Potions."

"Potions? What kind of potions?"

"All kinds. From healing bones to deadly poisons."

"Interesting. Is there anything I can do here while you are teaching?"

"The Headmaster asked that as well. I have not thought of anything you could do, but I informed the headmaster we would decide by the end of the week. I hope you will make no trouble...?"

I smirked.

"He does not trust me and that's understandable and I can give no promises. I am Chaos after all."

"I will not lie to you. Yes, he is wary of you. I was as well. We are getting closer to a war and we don't need any other distractions."

My ears perked up at the mention of war.

"I will like to help in this war, if I could. I have a weird obsession with fighting."

"I will take that into account, but as for now there is no need for fighting skills."

I frowned comically and thought about it some more.

"I like sneaking up on people too. Spying, you could say."

Severus smirked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, but you have to be good at it."

"True. I can ask the Headmaster if you can do rounds during after hours. You will be in charge in making sure students are not wondering the castle."

I perked up at the idea of scaring people.

"Sounds fun."

Suddenly, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the table in front of Severus. As Severus read the letter, I watched the owl fly off.

"Was that your owl?"

"No. I don't have a familiar. That owl belongs to the school."

"A familiar?"

"As a student, you are allowed an animal to be your companion. You could have an owl, rat, snake, or cat."

Suddenly an idea dawned on me.

"Snake?!...Snake! I have an idea Severus!"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And what will that be?"

"I'll be your familiar! I'll be able to do rounds as well!"

"You are an Anamigus?"

"Ye- wait a what?...Nevermind...I turn into a snake. I could become your familiar and I stick with you during classes and rounds."

Severus was silent for a long time. I could see the wheels turning in his head. As he thought, I morphed into my snake form. With the glow of the fire, my black snake skin glowed and my eyes were shining like flames. I was really keen with this idea. It would be entertaining. I slithered up into his lap and caught his attention.

"I really believe this arrangement will work, Severus."

Severus seemed surprised by my form and my ability to speak English. After the small surprise. He hesitantly touched my head until he was petting me.

"I believe this will work. And with rounds being at night..."

Severus smirked.

"...you will be one of the best spies."

I gave him my best snake grin.

"Why thank you, Severus!"

I wrapped myself around his neck and arms.

"We should inform your headmaster."

"We can head to his office now. That letter was a note from Professor McGonagall asking to join her in the headmaster's office. For what, I am unsure."

"Alright. Perfect timing."

"We will walk there so you can start memorizing the hallways."


End file.
